Captainvince
|ocean1=Viridian |rank1=fleet officer }} __TOC__ Captainvince is a fleet officer of the crew and a member of the flag Post Mortem. He sails the Viridian Ocean. History Captainvince's life has been changing rapidly. His first crew was Non Parlay. He was a pirate when he left to join another crew. The crew he left to join was Booty Lovers of the flag Halcones de Mar. Booty Lovers was a very active crew with friendly mates. He made it up to senior officer rank. About three months after being a senior officer, his crew started to break. He was proposed as captain but he didn't get the required amount of votes. Because of his crew lacking activity, Captainvince stopped playing for a year. He logged in and out to make sure his account wasn't deleted. On December of 2006, he started playing again. After he left Booty Lovers he joined Sea Lords. After one month, he left Sea Lords. Captainvince hopped around a few crews, including Flying The Red Flag. Soon, he decided to settle in Dark Revenge. After about three months he left Dark Revenge. He left because a mean pirate named Deadleader wasn't treating him nicely. Then, he joined the crew Squid Squad. He felt that Squid Squad was doing really well. Soon, his best friend was going to leave so he left with him to join the crew Loyalty. Loyalty was a bit too quiet so Captainvince decided to join the crew Unbreakable Metal Fleet. However, Captainvince missed the activeness so he rejoined Squid Squad. On January of 2008, Captainvince stopped sailing the seas. He had no time to pillage due to the load of homework from school. He was demoted from senior officer to a fleet officer of Squid Squad since he was going to be inactive for a long time. Then, on August of 2008, Captainvince resumed sailing the high seas. It was summer break so he had plenty of time to pillage and hang out with his hearties. Captainvince then unwrapped his wrapped officer badge that Oceanbleu and he bought together and struck fear once again on the brigands and barbarians. He had hoped to keep sailing the seas during the 2008 school year, but could not due to his AP classes' homework load. Shortly after resuming sailing the seas thereafter, Captainvince won an event with his trusty crew members of Squid Squad who included Alivi and Hurricanes. Captainvince was gunning when they sunk Galene's ship. All 7 crew members on the ship won a furniture called Galene's egg. Captainvince hopes to keep the egg until the end of his career in piracy. On September of 2011, after resuming to sail the seas after a long hiatus, Captainvince quit Squid Squad and joined Die By The Sword. He hoped to get a fresh start. Shortly thereafter, Captainvince helped Post Mortem retake Fintan Island in a blockade. He also opened up his very first ironworking stall on Kirin Island. It has proven to be very profitable and has an abundance of labor daily. Captainvince loves to chat with his hearties and crew mates. He is sometimes lazy but when it comes to blockades, he goes crazy. His cousin, mom, and best friend play Puzzle Pirates too. His best friend is Piratedennis, his mom is Tranaidinh, and his cousin is Captaindana. They all sail the Viridian Ocean. When they are online he loves to play poker, hearts, and spades with them. His mom always wins against them at all of the games though. Captainvince recently met a really nice pirate named Oceanbleu. They have become really good friends. They even made a portrait together. His hearties who are officers or higher always job him. They want him to gun for them. Captainvince loads guns extremely quickly. He has the incredible trophy and ultimate trophy in Gunnery. Captainvince loves to gun. Captainvince has memorized 5 routes. He doesn't really like to navigate normally. He just likes battle navigating. He knows all fifty-four islands in the ocean. Routes memorized * Dragon's Nest to Swampfen Island * Dragon's Nest to Hunter's Point * Kirin Island to Corona Reef * Kirin Island to Harmattan Island * Kirin Island to Lonelywood Lagoon Achievements and contributions * Won Galene's egg in an event on August 29 of 2008 * Helped retake Fintan Island in a blockade on October 22 of 2011 Previous crews and flags * Former pirate in Non Parlay * Former senior officer in Booty Lovers* Former prince of Halcones de Mar * Former officer in Sea Lords * Former fleet officer in Flying The Red Flag * Former fleet officer in Dark Revenge * Former senior officer and first mate in Loyalty * Former officer in Unbreakable Metal Fleet * Former fleet officer in Squid Squad Major events * Started in June 2005 * First became pirate 1 week after started playing * First became officer in July 2005 * First became senior officer in August 2005 * First became titled in September 2005 * Bought first ship in September 2005 * First became royalty in October 2005 * Recieved first trinket on Halloween of 2005 * Received first trophy in January 2007 * Painted first portrait in March 2007 * First sink in blockade in March 2007 * First Brigand King attack in April 2007 * Painted second portrait in September 2007 * Painted third portrait with Oceanbleu in October 2007 * Opened first ironworking stall in September 2011